


I fell victim to the sound of your love

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biker Gang AU, F/M, I'm actually really happy with how this turned out, Knives, Secret Lovers, Threats of Violence, Tumblr Prompt, ben and rey are in rival biker gangs, leaning a little bit into the rey as palps granddaughter thing for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: Title from Lewis Capaldi's 'Grace'Rey and Kylo Ren are in rival biker gangs. One night they meet and it changes everything.-This was a wonderful tumblr prompt that I had a lot of fun with!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	I fell victim to the sound of your love

The bar was smelly and dark, as usual. Filled with a thick layer of smoke from the medley of cigarettes and cigars in the mouths of its unsavory patrons. Rey resisted the urge to cough; she hated the smell, the acrid, foul taste that inevitably made it into her own mouth and nostrils. 

But it was the only place she could go to have fun, to live her own life with the group of girls from her grandfather’s gang who were the closest thing she had to friends. 

They were the Empire. The region's most feared, most notorious biker gang and she was virtual royalty. The princess. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and called the bartender for her usual: a whiskey sour which in this bar was more whiskey than sour, but Rey didn’t care. 

Aayla, the girl she was with that particular night was already flirting with one of the Empire brutes. Thankfully the other men kept their distance from Rey; it wouldn’t do to start anything with the boss’ granddaughter. Unless you wanted your throat cut. She couldn’t deny she was glad of her privilege in that way, even if it originated from a despicable source. 

So she sat alone at the bar and nursed her whiskey while her friend flirted with the Empire’s villainous citizens. Twenty minutes passed before Rey finally got the excitement she’d been waiting for. 

When the group of leather-clad, tattooed men entered the bar a stereotypical movie silence fell over the room. Conversations stopped and the music cranked off. 

“Oh my fucking… Rey. It’s that Kylo Ren dude.” Aayla gripped Rey’s arm tightly. “What’re they doing in our territory?”

Rey shot a disdainful glance at the group now making its way to the bar and her jaw clenched. There he was - the inimitable, impenetrable, bloody Kylo Ren. The worst of the Knights of Ren. Their general, second only to Snoke himself. He had the scars to prove it. The others with him were his brothers in arms, a mockery of the term ‘knight’. 

“Asking for trouble, that’s what.” Rey downed the rest of her drink and jumped off her stool. “Hey, asshole! Did you come here for your execution?”

Immediately Empire bikers surrounded Rey, ready to pounce on the Knights if they even said the wrong thing. Kylo Ren eyed her and stalked slowly up until he was about three feet away. The Empire guys made to remove him but Rey put a hand up to stop them and lifted her chin in defiance.

“What are you doing outside grandpa’s castle, princess?” Kylo sneered, paying no mind at all to the dozens of men who would shoot him on the spot. “Wanted to see how the rest of us slum it?”

Rey glared at him. “You should leave. Unless you want someone to put another scar down that pretty face.”

“You think I’m pretty?” he said with the most disgusting smirk. “I’m flattered.” 

“Get out before I cut you myself.” Rey snapped. A low chuckle emanated from his broad chest. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t think you have the guts.”

A deafening silence followed. Rey smiled sweetly and pulled a long, serrated dagger from the holster on her side, hidden beneath her tight leather jacket. She twirled it deftly in her hand before suddenly bridging the distance between them and bringing the edge of the blade to his throat. If he even swallowed it would cut him. 

“Wanna find out?”

Kylo’s eyes flashed and she saw his full mouth lift slightly but the twitch was gone as quick as it appeared. The rest of the room drew their weapons but the two at the center didn’t budge. They only stared into each other’s eyes, watching, evaluating. Rey didn’t know for how long.

Then Kylo took a step back. “Maybe some other time, princess.” He waved a hand and out he and his Knights went.

Rey exhaled the breath she’d been holding and returned the knife to its holster. The room relaxed and resumed its business, the music and conversation and villainy blaring to life again. Aayla stared at Rey with a giant grin. 

“Girl!” She squealed. “You’re badass. Holy shit. Come on, let’s do some shots. You deserve it after that! Shots for everyone!” Aayla called and the room answered with a resounding shout.

Rey smiled but her eyes kept drifting to the door and her thoughts to the Knight she’d bested. 

****

Rey took a deep breath when she stepped outside, taking the clear, smoke-free air deep into her lungs. She’d told Aayla she needed some fresh air, which wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t completely the truth either. The night was mild, moonless but free of clouds so she could see most of the stars. She meandered around the back of the bar, head down and lost in thought.

From out of nowhere thick arms wrapped themselves around her waist and tugged her into a narrow space between the bar and a small storage shed. 

“Took you long enough,” a deep voice whispered in her ear. Rey immediately relaxed against the broad chest to which she was held. 

“Aayla wanted to do shots.” Rey tilted her head to the side as plush lips smoothed over her neck. “Ben…”

“Missed you.” Ben - ‘Kylo’ was forgotten in the darkness; he always lowered his shields with her - tightened his arms around her. “It’s been too long.”

She sighed. “I know. But my grandfather…”

“Is a wrinkled old prick.”

Rey huffed and turned her head up with a disapproving look she didn’t really feel only to be met by his lips on hers. She sighed and melted into him, lifting a hand and curling her fingers into the thick hair at the back of his head to keep him close. They’d been meeting in secret for months, pretending to hate each other in public to cover the fact that the veritable princess of the Empire and Snoke’s favorite Knight were in love. Their situation was impossible; it couldn’t last, couldn’t ever exist outside of the secret meetings and furtive rendezvous, but she’d do it all again in a heartbeat. For even one second with him. 

His tongue swept inside of her mouth and she released a soft whimper. 

“ _Ben._ ”

His arms loosened enough to allow her to turn and he pressed her back against the wall of the bar, stepping up to her and enveloping her completely in his presence, warm and safe. Rey slid her hands over his leather jacket, slowing over the patches and running her fingers along the edges. Badges of his time with the Knights, symbols of the accomplishments - if they could be called that - proving his loyalty. Some were… bad. She didn’t care. He was bad, but so was she. Neither of them were angels but she loved him and he loved her, despite it all. 

“Have you thought about what I asked you?” he asked quietly. “The last time?”

Rey nodded but didn’t look at him. “About leaving the Empire.”

“Yeah.” 

She could tell he was tense, waiting for her response with stiff shoulders. 

“It would start a war,” she whispered, finally lifting her eyes to his. “If I left. He would come at the Knights with everything he has.”

“I don’t care.” He cradled her face in his hands. “We’ll run away. Run away from all of them.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“I’m tired of this.” His eyes roved her face. “I’m tired of seeing you and not being able to touch you. Pretending to hate you. I’m tired of all the fighting. I want to stop. Please, come with me.”

There was no way this could work. Her grandfather would send his people after them. Find them somehow no matter where they went. 

Or maybe he wouldn’t. She was troublesome; always arguing with her grandfather and angering him until he threw her out. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t try so hard to find them. Maybe they could do it if they ran far enough away to make finding them too troublesome to be worth it.

As she looked into Ben’s eyes - dark and glittering, reflecting the orange light from the bulb hanging over the back door of the bar - she knew what she had to do. 

“Okay.” She nodded, breathless. “Yes. I want out. I want to be with you.”

His face lit up with the most dazzling smile and he kissed her. “Let’s go now.” He murmured though he hadn’t yet broken away from her lips.

Rey nodded, too happy, too excited to say anything. A second later she was being tugged back around the bar and to the line of bikes that stood out front. Ben jumped onto his and she clambered onto the seat behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. 

The motorcycle roared to life and with a squeal that surely everyone inside heard, they were gone. Down the road and away from the bar, away from their enemies and their old, wretched lives. Rushing down the road toward she didn’t know what but Rey didn’t care. She was finally with him. _Truly_ with him. No hiding, no secrets. Just them and the open road. 


End file.
